PARRALEL UNIVERSE
by Coyote Smith
Summary: You never have wondered how the South Park characters would be with a totally different attitude from their"normal"? Because in this story, the boys from a parallel universe are TOTALLY DIFFERENT of how they are in the series and in other fics. And how the "normal" kids would react when they encounter them? So find out. Translated of "Universo Paralelo" from luis carlos.


**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, this time I bring you the first chapter of this story a little ... bizarre XD, this is a parallel universe where kids have VERY DIFFERENT behaviors and skills to as they are in the series and other fics, you know that South Park is not mine, but the story and characters that I make up are my property.**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE "SAME" AS ALWAYS**

It was a "normal" day in the town of South Park where nothing "special" going on, but in a bus stop, two very particular boys were talking about a topic.

- Not true, your stupid jew! - screamed upset an... tall black haired boy, rather slender with a gray hat with a black pompom and with a very long open black bag that just fell below his knees, gray pants, a black shirt that in the chest has the face of Edgar Alan Poe, a kind of black colored cane and has pale makeup on the face, with eyelids and lips covered in black.

- It is true, your shit of emo - told him an upset jew, which is much shorter than the raven, but it appears to be very strong with a rebel afro red-hair, with an orange jacket with the sleeves ripped open, showing a white shirt that says "Jersey thing ", green jean worn and his wrists have bands (NA: surely you thought that it were the same as always right? XD).

It is not true, your fucking midget ginger! - told the raven still upset.

- Yes it is! -

- It is not! -they continued to argue that way for a few seconds, until a chubby brown-haired boy and a neatly combed blonde approached them.

- Now why the hell are they fighting? - wondered jaded the blonde who has an elegant orange suit and with a small lime was manicuring his left hand.

-It is because this jewish asshole says Mrs. Garrison became a man again- said a little less upset the dark haired.

-Oh come on guys, you have to stop fighting each other, that's not good- kindly asked the fat, which was using a red shirt with yellow vertical stripes.

-No one asked your opinion, your fat fucker- said upset the red-haired and that intimidated the brown-haired, lowering his head.

- And only for that you argue? Oh God, both of you like wasting time-said the blond, still doing a manicure but now in his right hand.

Kenny's right, guys. You should not waste your time in fighting, you should use it to improve your relationship as friends- advised the fatty.

-Shut up Cartman- told upset the redhead and the raven one at the same time brown and the brunette was playing with his thumbs nervously, but after a few seconds the bus of school showed up.

-Good morning, boys. Please, get in- kindly asked the bus driver.

-It's about time- Kenny ungratefully said as he get into the vehicle.

-Thanks Mrs. Crabtree-thanked the chubby while being followed by Stan and Kyle, who continued arguing.

Back in school, all students were preparing their things for the start of classes, but certain blondes were making improper comments to the girls.

-What a great ass you have, precious- said lustfully and shamelessly a very muscular light blond with a black leather jacket with the hood open, a gray shirt that has in the chest a symbol which is the face of an angry bulldog, gray jeans with holes in some places, fingerless black gloves, black boots with metal tips, deep voice, an intimidating look and has a scar on the left side of the face (NA: as Gohan in the future Trunks).

-Bu-Butters... what a shame- said blushing a fine curly blond girl wearing thin lens and some books.

-I told you a lot of fucking times to call me Leo- said the blonde upset and with his deep voice intimidating the students who were passing by.

-So-sorry- apologized the little scared the blonde.

-Well if you ask for forgiveness ... there is only one way,-said the blonde recovering his lust and shameless way.

- Oh God! - exclaimed the blonde girl, quickly getting away as fast as possible.

-I will have sex with her some day- said secure the light blond

-How I wish it was like the-BITCH!- of Wendy- said a bit disappointed a tall and thin blond with a jean olive green jacket.

-So do I- supported another green and pink eyed blonde using a gray shirt with short sleeves and a chain as a belt around his waist.

-Talking about me boys?-asked them seductively one dark-haired girl using VERY provocative clothes and has a pink beret on her head.

-Hello, dolly- told her seductively a curly blond boy with a tight shirt and jeans and shamelessly gave her a spanking on the ass who just laughed coquettishly.

-Bradley do not abuse, remember that she is my main girl-Leo said and then take her by the waist approximating to his body and giving a rough kiss, which she responded right away.

- Did you miss me baby? - asked the girl after breaking the kiss.

-Since yesterday, precious-said the blond seductively.

-Enough, Leo. Leave some for us- said as he was faking crying another blond, who is shorter and slightly less muscular than the light blond, hir hair is a little long, with a cigarette in his mouth with a gray jacket , dark glasses like his hat and jeans which have holes..

-Don't complain, Philip. Yesterday also you had her had all night-snapped the blond with the scar.

-Whatever-didn't give too much importance the shorter blond and then take a drag on his cigarette, but suddenly a light beam is formed and from this came someone.

-Hello boys!-greeted gently one tall dark haired boy with an elegant white suit and hanging a chain on hid neck having a silver cross. He also had clear blue eyes and a big honest smile on his face.

-Ah ... hello Damien-reluctantly saluted the smaller blond(NA: SURPRISE! XD In this fic, as everyone are contrary to the "normal", Damien isn't the Anti-Christ, but is like the reincarnation of Jesus or something XD).

- How is everyone? -asked politely to the raven.

-Very good and no thanks to you-snapped rudely Wendy.

-Oh I'm glad, but why Barbara was running down the halls? - asked referring to Bebe.

-Because that bitch has not yet fallen for me-said kind of upset Leo and the raven looked him in a disapproving way, but it was the only one who heard that.

- Who did you call bitch, idiot?! - asked Kyle upset and approaching them with their friends.

- Bebe. Is there a problem? - said mocking and challenging the blond with the scar and made the gesture of fighting, but Damien used his powers of ... saint to apart them.

-You guys, you know it is very bad to fight each other- calmly told them the raven.

-Whatever-told still upset the blonde with the scar to the redhead.

-One day I will fuck her, stupid redheaded-mockingly said Leo and together with his Team began to withdraw, the jew was more angry over than before, but before he could do anything, Cartman put a hand on his shoulder.

-Now Kyle, do not let you upset because of Leo-he said gently.

-Is that bastard and his ass licking friends... when will they learn that Bebe should be mine and nobody else? - asked even more upset the jew.

-Oh God... until when you will stick with that?-'said Kenny tired and then take his IPod and start going into some pages.

-Kenny is right, fight for a girl or love are just conformists shit said Stan in a disapproving way to then take a drag on his cigarette.

-Yes, of course. You say that since Wendy broke up with you and then became a whore and you became a whiny goth-snapped mockingly the redhead.

- What did you say? - the raven asked displeased and made the gesture of fighting.

-There they go again ... - talked tired Kenny, while Cartman looked nervous and while his hands were together and his thumbs were moving quickly, but ...

- Now why the hell are they going to fight now? - wondered a monotone voice of... an olive green eyed blonde with a neutral expression on his face wearing a green coat followed by a raven similar to Stan and a brown-haired and a black boy.

-W-well, is because they were discussing that Wendy is a w***- said between relieved and nervous Cartman.

- They will never learn ... - said the blond in a boring way.

- Oh God! It must be stressful for you AH! - exclaimed disturbed the raven, which has a blue shirt buttoned wrong. It was noticed that he was disturbed and pulled the strings of his blue hat.

-Now Craig, I said to you to not worry about the problems of others- tried to reassure his blond friend.

-Tweek's right, do not worry about that, we should worry more about how to avoid failing the exam today- talked with some concern the African-American.

-Look Token, if you've studied how I said yesterday, it wouldn't be so difficult to do that test exam- scolded half seriously and half amused the medium brown haired by the behavior of his friend and faked crying, but then the bell rang signalizing the early classes and they had to go to their classroom.

Already in the room 10 B, almost all were assembled, Damien spoke to Philip about peace, morals, and that sort of thing, but the blond barely paid attention while Leo, along with his friends and his cousin Jack, planned how to mortifying everyone with a bad joke, while Wendy flirted with the boys, especially with Trent and his friends who were blushing due to the comments of the girl, while Craig said some of his ... "inconsistencies" to Tweek and this one has a neutral face saying it was all his idea and that he should not worry, while Token spoke to Clyde excitedly about a topic and this one was limited to listening and laughing about what said his friend, while Gary listened to heavy rock in a MP3 as he moved his head and feet to the beat of the music, while Stan wrote poems about death and how little life is valuable as every gothic does while Kyle was mocking Cartman and he told him that's not right, while Kenny was engaged on only speaking in his phone trying not to pay attention to what was happening around him, while Christopher and Gregory spoke of something while Luis Carlos was studying with enthusiasm about books in a very responsibly way(NA: the opposite of my normal me XD).

-Good morning guys-said kindly Mrs. Garrison as she entered the room.

- Did you see red-haired idiot?,I told you she was still a woman-Stan snapped to Kyle and he growled annoyed.

-Good morning Mrs. Garrsion -told kindly Cartman, Damien, Chris, Trent and his friends at the same time.

- Herd of idiots-snapped on a disapproving way Gregory, who was a little dirty with ground, with an orange worn shirt with sleeves rolled up, disheveled and khaki pants.

-There's nothing wrong with being friendly- told Chris, he has his brown hair neatly combed and like Kenny and Damien is using elegant clothes. The blond snorted upset when he told his name this way.

I hope all of you woke up well-continued greeting Mrs. Garrison.

-Being here already ruined my day-told mockingly Leo to her making laugh the other students.

- "No, do not start" - said a little annoyed his other personality in his mind with his ... childish voice (NA: In this fic the other personality of Butters is obviously gentle and considerate).

-This is no moment for you to start disrupting the class, Leo- said a little upset the teacher and the blond made the gesture of sending her to hell with his hand- Well, then please let's start- said to start the classes.

-Another boring day as always ... - Kenny tiredly snapped.

**End of chapter**

**What do you think? I hope you liked the first chapter of this story and the personality I put them all XD, and by the way ... do you think I should change adult personalities as well? Or I just change some of those and the rest remains the same?, I also need help for the personality of Kevin, Jimmy and Timmy and thank you very much to all the people who have left reviews on my other fics : D**

**PS: I think in the next few days I'll upload the first chapter of my other stories.**

**Note of the Translator: I helped luis carlos in the changes of personality of the kids(including the ones he asked in this chapter, the new clothes and some future scenes. And in his fics, some OCs appears, which includes Butters's cousins(Jack, Ed, Brittany) and himself. Also in most of his fics Butters has a bad another personality, but in this case it is good.**


End file.
